The Secret Life Of Prince Charming
by Mr.Presidents1stLady
Summary: This is my first series hope you like it.. i try to be less profound than other stories but certain things do come up ; ..i try to update weekly but with school in all it will be hard so sorry if my story isn't updated often.
1. preview

The Secret Life of Prince Charming

By, MrPresidents1stlady(AKA Katie)

Summary/Preview:

Jordin is your average girl well kinda. Between her never around rock star dad and Overly supportive groupie of dads band mom pretty much leaving her to live on her own at age 10 forcing her to live with her older brother who had yet to graduate high school, and her constant lonely thoughts she had it well horrible. She had money and designer clothes sure..she had the biggest house imaginable but she didn't have friends not one unless Sammy her dog counted she had no friends just Shia and Sammy. With her brother in college at Baylor University for the Performing arts she lives in the middle of Texas. She goes to public school and is pretty much the definition of underdog. As Shia Graduates he moves out to LA to get a career in acting started he gets a killer job in a huge movie escalating the families fame exposing to kids who never existed unitl now. Feeling jaded by all the broken promises Jordin sets out in life to discover just what makes prince charming's mind work the way it does. Along the way Jordin finally gets friends , a family, her dream, and even maybe the prince charming that has never existed until just now.

Starring:

Jordin Pruitt

Nick Jonas

Joe Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Miley Cyrus

Demi Lovato

Selena Gomez

Shia Lebouf

Zoe Kravitz

Lenny Kravitz

Chelsea Staub

And more…


	2. Background Shia and Jordin

Okay so here is a back ground so I can move on in the story

Jordin and Shia's back ground:

There dad is a famous rockstar in a band. Their parents don't really love each other accourding to everyone but their parents. They have been on tour with their dad sense the day they days they were born they both still had cribs in their room an they were kept a secret to the public. They were homeschooled and the day Shia turned 18 and jordin was 10 they were forced to move out on their own and shia was given options where to go until college and where to put jordin who in the end he refused to leave being the good big brother he is. There grandma and nanny were not aloowed to take them in nor was any sort of family. Or really close friends they could only stay with certain people. In the end Shia raised himself and Jordin. While he was in college he worked part time at a diner where Jordin after school would hang out and do homework. She would leave and go home to get a shower and get in bed at around 7:30. The neighbor who lived in the apartment across the hall would keep an eye on her because Shia didn't want her home alone. He would get back in time to watch a few minutes of TV or help Jordin with homework then tuck her in to only stay up late to do school work. Jordin went to public school because he could not home school her. They never talked to family and spent Christmas with friends and each other. Shia was able to support them with a good apartment nice clothes, food, and even anything Jordin really wanted even though she still isn't sure how. Jordin was always made fun of by others because she had no parents and because other were jealous of how she could sing and how beautiful she was naturally. They also made fun of her because she didn't wear makeup. Shia because he was a boy didn't teach her about makeup or doing her hair. He hadn't even given her the akward talk. Until he started dating zoey ( you will understand when she appears In the upcoming chapters) she taugh her all about that stuff she played a motherly figure to Jordin and they both loved each other as if they were sisters which made shia really happy.

_**RAMBLING(PLEASE READ): Okay that's pretty much it the next chapter should start up meeting the other characters like zoey and yes the jobros might keyword there might even appear not sure yet but yeah so hope this clears up confusion on missing pieces you can only put so much in the regular story haha. If you have questions feel free to ask. I promise things will start to go here soon. About around chapter 6 couples arrive even heres a little spoiler but who cares NILEY..and friendships form stuff like that and then around chapter 8 or 9 comes drama so look out. Sorry this story is taking forever to start up there is just so much to it because of how complicated it is. Sorry for this long rambling..see you when I or if I post tomorrow. Lots of love as always Katie!!PS ALSO YOU MUST READ WHAT I SAY AT THE TOP FIR THINGS TO MAKE SENSE SOMETIMES haha :P**_


	3. Character bio

Okay I promise thye are going to get longer I went back to read them and well they were REALLY SHORT so I promise to make them longer. If your wondering I have reposted everything in a better order sorry for this I am new as I said so im still getting used to how long things can be. Ok ay so her goes:

Character bio/back ground:

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!!! These are the basics they all have mostly the same personality as they really have in real life things like their agr and grade will be in here and couples for the beginning .

Zoe: She is Shia's girlfriend she helps shia with all the things a mother would for Jordin like girl talks the akward talk etc. she is like a part of the family. She is the daughter of lenny kravitz who play a fatherly figure to shia and jordin. She is in a band/ she is an actress. She met Shia when she was teaching a semenar for one of his classes. She lives near them in texas .

The following are all friends/famous and go to school with Jordin when she moves:

Jonas Brothers: three brothers nick Kevin and Joe. They are in a band and are from new jersey. [nick: isn't shy or outgoing he is very reserved so he has to get close to you to open up. Same as jordin. Very talented musician who is considered genious. He is a sophomore and 16. Joe: is outgoing he is a Senior and 18. Kevin: is out of high school he is kind and sweet and is Joes wingman and pretty much helps Joe get into trouble is 20. ]

Miley: she is Famous singer and actress. She can be snobby but isn't like that once you get to know her. Her dad was once famous as well. She is a sophomore 16

Taylor S.: is a singer. She is super sweet and she is a Senior. 18

Demi: from texas is a singer actress. She is a sophomore she is super sweet. 16

Selena: actress she is a sophomore and 16 same personality as in real life.

Chelsea: actress works on the jonas brothers show is a senior is 18. Same as in real life. Famous.

Maya: the jonas' child hood friend is espeacilly close to nick. Lives near them but doesn't go to their school. Is a sophomore and 16.

Danielle: Jonas' child hood friend also. Close to Kevin. Is 20 and out of school lives in new jersey.

Mandy: a senior 18 close to Joe. Once dated joe and is a childhood friend of the jonas' also she lives in new jersey also.

Taylor L. : a senior is 18 is an actor.

Mitchel: a sophomore 16 actor/singer

Frankie Jonas: the little brother of nick Kevin and joe. Is in grade school. Is an actor.

David henrie: a senior 18 is an actor same school.

The girl cast of camp rock excluding demi: all 16 sophmores only anna goes to the same school as the others but the rest are home schooled

Jman and Ro: go to same school are sophomores 16. Dancers

The rest of the boys from camp rock: all are home schooled 16 and sophomores.

RAMBLING ( PLEASE READ) : okay so this is most of the important people of course there are others but there are so many you'll just have to wait to meet them and such.

Okay so here are couples / besties:

Demi/Selena: best friends

Miley/Taylor s.: besties

Taylor s./ selena: besties

Jonas berothers / child hood friends are all besties together.

Nick/Miley: a couple

Kevin/Danielle: a couple

Chelsea/Nicole Anderson(not mentioned but is a costar & friend of the jobros is 19 and graduated already): besties

David/Joe: besties

Nick/Jman/Ro: besties

Taylor L. / zac(not mentioned he is 20 out of school): besties

Kevin/Zac: besties

That's most of it the rest will come later. Love you guys - katie


	4. NOTE

Okay so I will not be deleting my account after taking some time to thinks things thought which is not what happened last time here is how it will work I will let YT subers and FF subers both know now as you see I deleted all the chapters except the review..all of the chapter I think it's like 1-6 or 7 is on the website here is the link: . this is so every time a new chapter is posted new or story any kind of update or change to the website will be alerted on both so everything will be the same as before but instead of posting a chapter I will be posting a link and maybe saying a few words. So to help make this make sense here is what I'm trying to say: okay before I posted a chapter and you would read like normal now I will be doing the same thing only instead of reading the chapter when going to my FF story new chapter you will see the link to the site and I might have some comments or something with the link. YT will be the same as before but instead I'll make a video saying another chapter was posted in case you would rather have that. If you have any questions just let me know. And also I need you guys to tell me how you want the story written n monologue, paragraph, one massive paragraph IDK you tell me some people were saying the way it is written right now is bothering them so help. :{) Thanks – Katie

Just in case here is the link one more time: .

And like I said there is a contact tab so it has EVERY way to contact me (well every way that is safe like email, twitter, YT stuff like that)

Oh and sorry the link was wrong on the letter before: /

Love you guys!!


	5. Chapter 8

Its up!!! Go over to my YT I have updated plus revealed the surprise!! The update is super IMPORTANT MUST READ!!!

Link for the site: .#

Link for YT: http://.com/user/MrPresidentJs1stLady


	6. Chapter 9

Okay so here it is its up!!! Sorry its short!! This is officially the last episode/chapter of this story that's going to be on the site!! I am now going to make it a YT series but don't worry I have a new series for the site coming very soon but I still need help with the title :/ so help. Ill post a trailer for it in the next couple of days…you never know what your Christmas gift is ;)

Link for site: .


End file.
